1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved design in baby carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby carriers are designed to hold the baby to the wearer's body freeing the wearer's arms and hands. Other carriers have narrow shoulder straps, placing full weight of the baby on the edge of the wearer's trapezious muscles, causing tension in the neck and shoulders. Most baby cariers have no waistband to allieviate the full weight on the shoulder straps causing strain on lower back. This invention allows greater support, placing much of baby's weight on the hips and across full back and shoulders allowing for greater comfort and improved posture. Most baby carriers are not adjustable while holding baby's weight. The improved baby carrier allows for adjustment of shoulder strap to any variation without removal of baby from carrier.